Journey of Destined Mates
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: In a proper society, Sesshomaru falls for his maid, Rin. She rejects him, and it hurts her inside for she loves him, but can't allow herself to. Sesshomaru vows to make her accept his love one way or another.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: This is a story co-written between sfdmoment, icegirljenni, and myself. sfdmoment wrote the outline, while I wrote the chapter. Hope you like it!(^_^)

* * *

><p>Prologue: Temptation's Kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Rin was cornered into the wall by Sesshomaru's tall frame. She looked up at him with wide eyes, while he looked down at her with tender ones, a seductive smile gracing his lips. Rin was nervous yet aroused by this act of Sesshomaru. She looked as though she wished to flea and stay at the same time.<p>

Sesshomaru: "Rin..."

The soft and seductive voice of Sesshomaru's sent chills racing down Rin's spine. She shivered uncontrollably. The slight blush that adorned her cheeks brightened ten-fold. This man held unbelievable power over her, and just his deep, smooth voice could make her melt.

Sesshomaru reached out a twirled a lock of Rin's hair around his fingers, relishing in the feel of its silky softness. Her dark hair was a perfect contrast to his silver locks. He raised his eyes to look at the rest of her petite frame. She might not have been a demon like him, but she was oh so tempting and he was so attracted to her. Her skin was so creamy, delicate, and soft, that was the envy of any noblewoman, despite her being just a maid. Her neck was as graceful as a swan, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink, and her lips were like rose petals. She was as graceful like a bird, and so poised. Her body was curved beautifully. Her eyes though were her most beautiful and tempting feature. They were a deep chocolate brown that lit up his world.

Sesshomaru was determined not to let her slip away. She would be his, all his, and only his. Sweet, little, innocent, beautiful Rin would accept his love and he would make sure she did. He couldn't bear the thought of another man touching her.

Suddenly Rin found her voice, though it only came out as barely a whisper.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama, it is not proper to be with me like that."

Sesshomaru heard her with his demon hearing and snapped his eyes back to her face, then replied in his velvet smooth voice.

Sesshomaru: "Why not?"

Rin blushed harder before stammering out her answer.

Rin: "You are of the high class, and I am of the low class."

Sesshomaru: "It matters not."

"But Sesshomaru-sama-"

Rin was cut off with Sesshomaru's lips crashing down on hers. He hungrily began hotly devouring her lips, coaxing her, desperately wanting her to respond.

Rin at first tried to break free, but her struggles calmed down and soon she pressed into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's neck. Her lips began following Sesshomaru's lead, hesitantly, for she was very inexperienced. This was the very first man she had ever kissed, and she was still uncertain.

Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss as he felt Rin respond to him. He pushed her closer into the wall, and began to kiss her with more passion, raising a hand to the nape of her neck for better control of the kiss. The sensation of being kissed made Rin's knees go weak, and if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's tight hold, she wouldn't be able to stand for all the intense feelings coursing through her entire being.

Sesshomaru traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance, and the feeling caused to Rin to gasp. Sesshomaru took this advantage and thrust his tongue into her hot, delicious mouth, wasting no time in exploring its sweetness causing Rin to moan in pleasure. His tongue swept everywhere inside her cavern, prodding her tongue, coaxing her to respond. Rin shyly touched her tongue to his, causing Sesshomaru to groan.

When Sesshomaru knew Rin needed air, he tore his mouth from hers, and immediately began kissing her neck. His mouth left hot, wet kisses in its wake as it traveled down her smooth column. When he got to her pulse, he began licking, and nipping at it. The strong sensations it stirred caused Rin to let out a breathy moan.

Sesshomaru's hands began to roam Rin's body. His hand crept up her sides and brushed the underside of her breast, causing her to gasp. He smirked into her neck as she arched towards him, pressing her soft breasts even closer into his muscular chest. Sesshomaru moved his hand to cup her breast, and that's when Rin's eyes snapped wide open.

Rin: _What am I doing?_

Rin pulled back, pushing Sesshomaru off of her.

Rin: "I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin began to run, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's large hand grasping her wrist firmly. She looked back at him and saw his eyes full of anger.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, you shan't get away that easily."

Rin: "Please, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"No! I know you want this as much as I do."

Rin remained absolutely still, stunned by Sesshomaru's cold voice directed at her. She slowly looked up into his eyes, which had changed. She gasped when she realized that they were filled with pain.

Sesshomaru: "Rin, please..."

Rin eyes began to water at the sound of his pleading, pain-filled voice and sad eyes. Leaving him. Rejecting him, hurt her so greatly.

Rin: "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama..."

Rin struggled and finally pulled her wrist free from Sesshomaru's grasp. She quickly ran out of the room, not even giving Sesshomaru another glance.

Sesshomaru punched the wall furiously, causing a giant hole to form. He stared at the door Rin had disappeared behind. After a few seconds a determination came into his eyes. He looked angrily at the door, and then stormed out of the room after Rin.

Sesshomaru walked angrily to Rin's bedroom door. He wanted to so badly storm in there and claim her. His mind screamed that he do so. Emotions swirled inside the stoic demon. Anger at her for this rejection, but also love and wanting her at the same time. He could not deny how much he wanted her and he would do anything and everything to have her!

Sesshomaru hesitated before storming into Rin's room when his mind flashed to Kohaku. He thought of the talks that he had seen them had as well as the boy was able to spend more time with _his _Rin. His eyes began to bleed red at the thoughts flowing into his mind.

Sesshomaru: _How can she plan to marry him instead of me! I shall kill that Kohaku!_

Rin ran into her room and threw herself onto the bed. Tears were streaming down her eyes and now alone, she let them fall freely. She began to weep her heart out. Her loud cries muffled by her pillow.

Rin: _Oh, I love Sesshomaru-sama, but I can't betray Sara. She loves him. She is my good friend and has done so much for me. It's just not right of me to return Sesshomaru-sama's love. I must reject him, no matter how hard it hurts._

Rin began to cry harder for all that she was worth.


End file.
